Fated Time
by Syntastic
Summary: "I don't know what kind of joke this is but my mind is already revolving around a solution. A plan. This time I won't fail. I will keep everyone with me. I have been thrown into the past, but damn it if I won't make the best."
1. Chapter 1

"I can't hear you!" I screamed into the wind.

"What" the tall man in the cloak attempted to reply

Spells were flying everywhere, there was really nowhere to turn, I was trapped, and we all were. I pinned myself against a boulder attempting to brace myself as I set personal wards when it all went wrong. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this, I should have prepared better. That was my job. I think about what was happening, to prevent things from happening. I was the woman behind the plan. Then I failed them all. This was supposed to be a routine raid. Prepare for the final battle; take out some of the higher ranking death eaters. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

I lay sopping wet on the grass. I know that death is inevitable. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. That is all I keep saying, I just keep chanting inside my head "not like this, not like this". I was mad, and I didn't care. I just lay there holding his head. Holding Ron, or what was once Ron. Screams wracked my body. I could feel it building.

"Leave her" he masked figure said as he pocketed his wand "She will die soon, surrounded by those she was supposed to lead to victory; our master will want to hear of our success. Bring Potter's head"

"Noooooo" I sobbed into the rain, attempting to lift myself from the ground. "Kill me please"

Just a pop, and I was left alone bloodied and broken screaming. Then I felt it again. The building. That's all I can describe it as. A building of something within me. I just laid my head on the grass, let it come. Maybe this is what death feels like?

Then a flash, and then floating, and then whispering. Too many voices, like I couldn't find my way against them. Pushing, whispering, saying things in languages I couldn't understand. I couldn't speak, I couldn't resist. Why would I. My body was gone, ravaged and torn and useless to anyone. I welcomed to. I opened up to the pain, to the whispering darkness…. Then silence… deep silence.

"bloody hell" I felt terrible. Then "I'm alive" I tried in vain to open my eyes, they seemed sealed with the grudge from the raid. I couldn't bare to move my limbs, I felt the weight of my life. I struggled and finally gave in. If I was alive there was nothing I could do about it, most likely I was in the camp. The place anyone who revolted against Voldemort ended up. I didn't even care, maybe I could die now. Possible someone would come and kill me.

Then I heard the footsteps. "Just be done with it" I whispered, "you have already taken everything from me, there is nothing more you can do, so just be on with it. No mind games."

No one answered. "Damn you" I said with more force. My anger was beginning to strengthen my resolve, at least I could possibly look death in the face.

I pulled all my energy toward my new goal, with a grunt I opened my eyes and shocked myself into unconsciousness, for I was staring up at the one person I always depended on; The first death that truly spelled the end for me. Minerva

Floo powder was flung into the fire with urgency as Minerva McGonagall rushed into action. She had seen many things pass through her grate before, but the form of this woman was one she would never forget. She couldn't even siphon enough air to fill her lungs for a moment. It was truly shocking to see a young girl, a woman appear near death into her chambers.

"Dumbledore!" her voice rasped into the grate, "Come through immediately!"

She bunched her skirt and neared the stranger, checking for a pulse. It was there if barely.

"Minerva, what do I owe the plea…. Oh dear" his face winkled uncomfortable as it did whenever he faced a sudden crisis.

Without hesitation he swept the young woman into his arms and into the grate. "Hospital Wing"

"Poppy" he shouted. It was just after dinner, she should still be restocking for the coming year.

"Professor Dum…" A gasp escaped her, the third desperate intake of air that evening.

"Place her in triage" the Nurse called going into her "War mode" as they called it frequently. Never was I so happy for her employment. She truly was wasted on Quidditch accidents, and potions explosions.

She went to work as I stared, I could feel the magic and see the glow around the white curtain. What would this year bring. Minerva sat down beside me silently, still shaken.

"What has happened?" she stated, her welsh accent weighing heavily in the conversation.

"How did this come to pass, do you know her?" I stated

"I was sure you had an explanation" she said shaking her head.

"We will wait then" I said standing and returning to my office. I needed to ponder further on tonight's events"

It was soft when I awoke. So strange and secure, then alarming. I opened my eyes to find a site I thought I would never see again. This was wrong. I rolled from the hospital bed. Whining at the sudden amount of pressure and pain. Keeping myself low to the ground I looked for my wand….. nothing. Grabbing the first thing I saw, a metal bowl, I backed from the doors. I would go down fighting. Dead faces appeared in my mind, the bowl dropped. I sharp noise to my left shook me from my revere. I turned prepared to charge…. Then I saw her eyes, her face, her gloved hands. Minerva. She was a mother to me before…. She's dead… this can't be.

"Are you quite alright?" I said, knowing that it made no sence.

"Min.. Minerva?"

"Poppy, come and collect your patient please" I called, seeing her state. This strange woman knew my name, and was practically manic?

"No" she says heightening her stance, yet leaning heavily onto a bed rail. "Someone will tell me what is going on" she begs

"Your all dead, dear God, I have gone insane, or this is some new form of torture.. what the standard forms don't work as well anymore. Found that I can take more than you expected" she yells to the ceiling

Poppy walks steadily toward her… "A calming draught?" she says holding out a beeker of light green liquid.

She takes it, shots it back and slumps in the floor.

"Minerva, Poppy" she says quietly "What is happening, are you real?"

I don't know what to say. The girl is obviously breaking. From the looks of it she has been though a battle. She sits against the wall, hair cut to the chin and matted in places. Poppy wiped the blood and grime from her revealing scars. So many scars. This woman looks to have been through battle.

"Yes, I will assure you that all of this is quite real. Poppy go and fix the girl….. some broth… yes and I will take some tea. Call the headmaster. We will be fine"

Something in me is calling to her, like I can't place her, but I know her. I sit on the floor, without speaking. She lays her hear against the window and stares at the sky.

"Everything seems very real, you seem real. What is going on" I say again. I'm feeling slightly better. If this is torture or insanity, it's much better that what I was seeing yesterday. Then the faces come back and I shake them away.

"Why are you so young" I say mostly to myself. It's true the gray has gone from her hair and her skin is slightly tighter, though still marked in a permanent frown. Then I feel it. It's an idea, a plausible explanation. One not involving my death, torture or insanity. Like a light it spews out of me.

"What is the date" she stammers so I repeat "What is the date"

Dumbledore's kind face pears from the door.

"August 5th 1977, and might I add that it has been very nippy in the evenings already. Quite unlike years previous, though nothing a good pair of socks can't solve" he stated kindly.

"Some good wool ones I presume, do you have a pair to spare?" I add smiling. I don't know what kind of joke this is but my mind is already revolving around a solution. A plan. This time I won't fail. I will keep everyone with me. I have been thrown into the past, but damn it if I won't make the best.

"What is your name child, and from when do you come?" he says, taking a seat, and the tea and eavesdropping Poppy was offering.

"1998, from here, from the War…. It doesn't stop. It doesn't end like it's supposed to. We were supposed to beat him… then he found it. He found the prophesy, let go of his pride and sent his generals to kill us all. Lord Voldemort wins." I say holding my hands out to show my emaciated, scarred body. "I'm the last, I was left to watch, and now I'm here."

"Well…" he says with a pause, then a twinkle "I believe fate has called you into service. Where do we begin?"

I start to think to myself… It's 1977, so many changes must be made…..

"I need a wand, and I need to finish my seventh year" I say thinking hard. This is the best place to be. I have a year before Harry is born, and another before everyone starts to die.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bookish" I whispered to the portrait, under the circumstances Dumbledore had allotted me my own private room. It wasn't nearly as fancy and glamorous as the head girl room I was supposed to be getting back when I was in school. My thought pattern always stopped when I thought of the past, well the future, geez it was all so confusing.

I climbed my steps and admired my room. Plain yet comfortable gray living room furniture seated around a small fire, a semi-worn desk, a four-poster bed, and a simple bathroom. I absolutely could not believe my luck. I had gone from scavenging food, and marking deaths on my leg… I stared down at the dotted flesh on my calf. To forging a new life.

"A New Life" I said aloud to myself in wonder, when actually it terrified me. I couldn't go home, not that there was anything left. I missed it all the same. The small campfires with Remus and Ron, I loved him once. I loved him dearly. Now he is dead and all I am left with is a bitter taste in my mouth.

It was nearly September and Dumbledore was pushing for me to do something other than eat sleep, and write the past. I had spent nearly a month in silence. I had tea with Minerva once, but I feel as though that was too uncomfortable for all party's involved to be a regular occasion.

I wrote down every date I could conjure, used Dumbledore's pensive, and was nearly able to piece together a timeline of wrongs that were committed. The first ones on my list were small in retrospect….. but every life is my mission. Not just to save but improve.

I grabbed my cloak and strode through the portrait once more and toward Minerva's office.

Two knocks and an answer later we were on our way. To Diagon Ally to procure a wand, and all other things I should need. Luckily for me the pendant Harry had gotten me after OWL's was still tied securely on my wrist. In the future it is worth very little, something sold by cheap venders in muggle shopping malls, however in this decade I have found it to be worth much more than the price given. It is made of Palladium, a semi-precious metal in the future that is worth so much more in the past.

In the late 80's muggles discovered massive deposits of it dropping it's value considerably, at this time it is very precious. Especially in the magical world, where it can be melted and used to create powerful potions ingredients. Dumbledore took care of the sale of the object. I am nowhere near as rich as most wizarding families, but was pleased to find a fairly large sum deposited into my account. Harry would have appreciated it's use, I think. It wasn't very hard to part with. It was the only thing that belonged to me from my past future…. But my memories are much stronger than any emotional attachment to an object.

I stopped just short of stepping on Minerva's heels as we entered Olivanders. I has been walking blindly caught in thought up until now.

"We are in need of a Wand for Miss Hermione Jean" she said tersely waving in my direction.

She still didn't trust me fully, which is understandable due to the limited information I provided to both her and Dumbledore. I wasn't safe to divulge more, until I finished my time line.

"I will be next door collecting your books, take your time" She said as she swept through the door with the purposeful walk I have always associated with her.

"Miss Jean, is it? A new wand…. Well lets see" a younger Olivander said with a thin smile.

"Yes, my strong point is Defense. I will also be using it for Charms and Transfiguration" I said as I ran my fingers over the multiple cases.

He began just as he did years ago, or years ahead. It was nice to simply watch him work.

"Try this" , "No, well this one then" , "No" he seemed to get more gleeful as we went through more and more unsuitable wands.

Finally when we had exhausted dozens and dozens he smiled and waved me to the back room.

"I have had a thought" he smiled leading me into a room no bigger than a large closet, filled with layers of dust.

"..That possibly none of the wands I have made will do for you, very interesting"

"What do you mean" I say slowly, looking around at the numerous boxes of wands in the room, all half eaten my moths.

"My father, whom I inherited my practice from, left behind some of his work. They were all so violently discarded by any who tried to … call for them that I finally moved them into the back room. You see the wand chooses the wizard, or witch if you please"

I picked up a purple box with a strange insignia on it… With a chance I pulled the strangely colored wand from it's dusty case and held it firm. Instantly I felt it, like we had been separated and reunited. Calm, ease, power…. It was wonderful.

"Well done Miss Jean, well done indeed, that wand has been looking for you for quite some time I'd say. Possibly…. Yes.. One Hundred and Eleven years it has been on this shelf. You see my father Emanuel Olivander, you see the E and O in the insignia in the wand? Yes, well he made this from materials he found in Belize. It's made from a quite exotic wood… Ziricote" He paused to touch the handle.

I couldn't help but admire the beautiful wand myself, It had a marbled pattern. Almost like looking through light and water. It was marked with brown, and an almost gold, with variations of the two colors where they met. The handle was quite small in relation to it's length.

"Why is the handle so small, my last wand was larger, like all others I have seen, I thought for balance?"

"Yes my dear, most wands must be balanced. You see, the power source, that would be your hand, is usually attached to a large base to even the power throughout the wand. You see, this is one of the things that made is so unique, and until now very useless. I never thought to get rid of it. Intriguing"

I urged him on "Please continue"

He stared back down at the wand, "Yes, it doesn't need the same balance… do you see where the black streaks throughout the gold. This is a very rare tree, as I said found in Brazil. This" he said while tracing the patter "Pattern absorbs the power, balances it"

"And the core?" I said almost startling him from his focus on the black streaks.

"Ahhh yes, this is where it gets more interesting. This was one of my father's more unique projects, It actually contains two cores a hair from a Brazilian Siren. They are kin to modern day Mermaids. Though with very little similarities, Very powerful all the same. Called… let me think… Icura… yes that is what the locals call them… and a strand from a Thestral tail"

Then a ding came from the front, revealing several small boys.

"I must attend to other matters now Miss Jean, that will be…. 32 Galleons"

"And a holster please…." I said filling out the Gringotts note and gathering my purchases. When I arrived at Flourish and Blotts Minerva was haggling with the shop owner over the price of Quills"

"Oh, whatever, just add them to the total." She said in a frustrated voice

I looked to the lengthy stack of books and smiled, some good comes from the bad.

With our purchases in hand we traveled through floo back to the Headmaster's office, where he sat smiling towards us.

"Have a good time? Tea anyone?" he said cheerfully

"Yes, I will take some" I said happy for something warm and a nice chair.

McGonagall declined and took her leave, giving us a chance to talk.

"So have you made any headway on your project?" he said eyeing me carefully

I look a long breath, knowing he would want something to accomplish. That was something no one knew of the old man. He always needed a project.

"Rubeus Hagrid, Gideon and Fabian Prewett" I said simply. They were on the top of the list. Early fixes to affect the ultimate outcome

He seemed to ponder this for a moment and then he sipped his tea and waved for me to continue.

"Gideon and Fabian deaths need to be prevented" I said picturing the sad face Molly always had during family discussions.

"Antonin Dolohov has a personal agenda against them. They will be dead within the year"

"I see, what do you suggest?"

"I believe they should be made aware of the threat, as well as Mad Eye. Dolohov should be killed. I know you have not yet stared making assassinations, but it is inevitable. Dolohov kills and tortures too many innocents for him to be a viable candidate for salvation. The greater good is what you will call it in the future."

He made a scratch on a parchment, shushed a portrait and turned back to me… seeming to except my decision. I could not believe that I had just ordered someone's death. It made me slightly sick. However, I didn't care. It was us or them… and this time it would be them.

"And Hagrid, whom I am sure you know is a dear friend… "

"Yes, he needs to be acquitted of all charges based against him and needs to regain a proper wand, and training. He is our link to the Giants, We must show them by example what fair treatment looks like."

"I wish I could, I have argued this very same point. But without proof of the actual criminal I fear my hands are tied.

I took a deep breath, and jumped into the Chamber of Secrets story full force. He just sat there taking it all in.

"…You see with the Basilisk as proof he is bound to be re-admitted as a private student. Not with the student population, that would be humiliating and degrading."

"Yes, this is very compelling truth. However we must have one last conversation before our tea is gone. You realize that with all these changes there will be no future to return too? That already the changes made will affect everyone; you could possibly be causing more deaths. Are you prepared to take responsibility for that?" his blue eye's hardened, taking in my expression; gently probing at my mind, enough to tell if I was being truthful.

"Yes, because as I have already shown you… everyone you know died… everyone good you don't know died… I would have died, you died. Can you take responsibility for that happening again if you don't heed my warnings?"

I stood and left in a storm. Packages in hand. Back to my room. Back to my solace.

Sleep is what I wanted, a warm bed and a dreamless drink. And that is how I spent the rest of my night.


	3. Chapter 3

When I awoke, while brushing my teeth, my eyes caught a flash of pink…. I don't own anything pink… very strange. With some toothpaste still smeared on my face I approached the offending item and picked it up with a strange smile.

It was a small book titled "Advanced Beauty: Spells to Primp even the Plainest Witch"

I snorted and tossed the book on the bed and went to wipe my face off. Must be Minerva's way of reminding me of my hygiene.

Staring back at me was a face I often avoided. Is this the face I want to present to student's and teachers when they arrive from break?

The book may be worth a look, if only to simply establish it's worthlessness.

The chapters were all titled in a ridiculous cursive stating things like "Is your hair Drab?" "Do you have an uneven face?"

I had no idea. I took the book, on a whim I kept reminding myself, into the bathroom and stared at myself. My hair was uneven, and still uncombed from yesterday. Frizzing out in bunches around my face….

"Drab?" I flicked through the chapter and within minutes the frizzy unmanageable hair cropped at the shoulders was gone… I resembled my mother now. Long light brown curls cascaded around my face, which still looked more haunted than could be changed. But If I meant for people to trust me….. It would do…. Then I got carried away lengthening my eyelashes and "evening" my skin tone.

Suddenly I looked up at a startlingly, and slightly exotic face staring back. The scars still remained I raised my wand then stopped. I wear these scars as a reminder…. Of what I am truly facing.

Even with the scars I looked delicate, and feminine, and sadly beautiful. I gazed down at my body… feeling the non-existent curves….. I was steadily gaining back what I had lost but going through puberty and starvation did nothing for my womanly appeal. Why did I even care. I was just nervous…. I gained friends with a Troll last time. This time did I even want friends.

I stripped down and kept my eyes on the mirror. Every patch of skin looked to be torn in some way then healed rashly. I could do very good healing spells- what I lacked most times was a steady hand. Long ropy scars covered my body, painful memories of when I was captured. That was the night Minerva died…. She saved me. What was left of Hermione Jane Granger still haunts the Malfoy dungeons.

I blinked back tears as I felt my inner thigh. A burn mark I never cared to remove, in retrospect I should have. Someone should have. But I couldn't bare to tell anyone it was there.

My mind flashed back to his face, the feeling of my skin crawling…. I tore my eyes from my body and hastily dressed again…. It was too much to think of. I couldn't wallow in my own self pitty. I had to move on, I could only focus on the present. The past was too much.

I took my meal in my room that night and stared into the fire preparing myself for the coming morning…. September 1st again. School, again. Horncruxs again. My world was so evolved. I just wish I knew what had sent me back here. Dumbledore thinks that my time spent using the time turner altered my magic. Made me more susceptible to time warps… something that no-one really understands. Most don't believe. It's the equivilant of Aliens to muggles. Some think that there out there…. But there is no real way to tell.

I just wanted to lay on my pillow and fade into the darkness, fade into something that required nothing. Then it was there again… the whispering.

Here I was again. Standing in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. With a tie on. The humor of the universe. I was wearing a Gryffindor school uniform. Preparing for the students to come in through the doors.

Is this how the teachers felt. Did they feel the calm before the storm. I'm sure that they didn't have as much pressure as I feel. I was about to experience something terrible. I was about to look into the past. See the joyful faces of so many people who should have lived. I wasn't going to be able to save everyone.

I wasn't going to be able to protect them all. The worst of it was I was going to be the one to choose who would live and who would die. That is something I had yet to come to terms with when the doors burst open shocking me into a battle stance. No one noticed and I quietly made a place for myself at the end of the table. Then I saw them. James Potter. How could I have not prepared myself for this, Severus Snape, Remus, Frank Longbottom, everyone… Dear god help me… Lilly Evens.

I thought I was going to make it. I thought that I would go unnoticed until.

"Yehh" came a surprised welcome from a mouth full of food. I couldn't stop myself he reminded me of Ron. I smiled despite the bitter taste. "Who Errr Youu? Who Ess Shee?" Sirius Black waved towards me.

He was strikingly handsome, full dark hair and lashes. Laughter lines, and broad shoulders. And he was talking to me. Shit.

"Hello" I said quietly, averting my eyes

"Are you new?" I was getting hit from all sides. Remus, my dear friend, my long lost teacher; they never found his body… I shook away the past… future… whatever.

"Yes, This is my first year here. Jean. Hermione Jean" I said as strongly as I could

"Hello, I am Remus, this is Sirius" he waved over "James, and Little Peter, where did you study before?"

At this point all the other conversations in Gryffindor were quieting. I was news.

"I was homeschooled before now, I'm here for my Seventh year" I was trying to be as brief as possible. I had my story worked out… but it all flew from my mind

"Amazing, so why are you here now?" the scratchy voice I had never heard. Her long blonde hair and hazel eyes were striking. I couldn't place her, she must be dead.

"I'm Marlene, McKinnon" She said with an air of grace….

"And" Sirius said dramatically "No one cares" I was shocked till her turned…. "About her… not you love. We all want to know all your dirty secrets" He winked. The man actually winked. I pulled on my color. I was sweating. How did I think I was going to be able to do this. I was going to hyperventilate, I looked at the Headmaster. He was looking at me with pity. I was out of his reach. No one was going to rescue me.

"I… I will be right back" I grabbed my cloak and fled. There is no other way to put it. Now I could feel everyone's eye's on my back

"Who is that"

"Recon she's new"

"Nice rear"

All passed me as I left. I bolted as soon as I got out the doors, flew to the girls bathroom. I had to get this damn sweater off… then I saw them. Three girls, just turning into the bathroom. I bolted the other direction.

Then I found it, My secret spot. There is a nook. That's what I call it. Behind a tapestry right before the staircases. Two lefts and a right. The silence and the small of dust. It was dark, at first I liked it then I had to escape. I thrust myself out of my hiding place, and was about to make a run for it to my rooms when I was grabbed.

My relaxes took me back to the battle, back to fighting to keep myself alive. Only my mistake was attacking not the enemy, but the marauders.

"Jesus Christ, are you damaged or something. Bloody Hell Remus. Why did we follow this bint?"

Sirius was holding a broken nose.

"Shit. I'm sorry I don't like to be touched." I said relaxing my stance and dropping my wand. Poor Peter looked about to wet himself. Serves the Rat right, I wish I had hit him.

Then I noticed it, my sweater half pulled off my body in the heat of the moment. I was trying so hard to blend in. Shit. Now my scars were on display, fortunately Remus was the only one not concerned with Sirius's nose to notice the word.

I just froze. "M…. odboood?" It was Peter, I had been found out.

"James what does Modbood mean, weird this one don't you think"

"Shut it Peter" they all said in unison.

Then my sweater was back on, I turned to leave the stunned four. Sirius dripping, Peter muttering about how he was always treated like child. Someone please just kill me now. How am I going to bear all of this.

Then the footsteps started. These bloody nosy boys were following me.

"What? What is it that I can do for you?" My courage was building, I felt similar to the old me… more than I have in a long time.

"Peter, it's M-u-d-b-l-o-o-d" I said very slowly whipping around to meet their surprised faces….. yet they were only holding my tie… That fucking hilarious tie.

"Oh shit" was all Sirius could say…. And then it started… I went mad… I started to giggle….

"Come on then, If you want me to fix your nose follow me to my rooms"

"Your rooms? Why the hell do you get separate rooms? James I think we should inquire… I feel as though our family fortunes have been wasting away all this time… we could have been spending them on separate rooms… " he said in a nasal voice wincing every step.

"Bookish" I whispered to the portrait of the five kittens on the second floor.

I heard them following me and part of me wanted to kick them out. This was my solitude.

I looked toward the couches and saw a fresh plate of tea and sandwitches… The old man just new too much didn't he… five glasses. It's like a train wreck and you can't look away.

"Come in the bathroom Sirius"

He stepped in. His face covered in blood, yet still in a beautiful way. God they were all so beautiful… James, Remus, Sirius… well not Peter. There it was again that bitter taste that reminded me of Ron. The most beautiful things hurt the most.

Several wand waves, a loud crunch, and several choice curse words and his nose was sore… yet unblemished.

He proceeded to plop down on the floor, grab a sandwitch and simply look up at the ceiling. He was so unique…..

"Stop being cute Sirius," came the strong husky voice of Remus. With a grin he snatched him sandwich bit into it and stated "Whenever he is around a… lady… he seems to loose IQ points… see look he has been staring at the ceiling this whole time… barmy this one."

I almost seemed to loose myself in his voice, how happy and care free and young. He was so…. Amazingly young.

I broke my stare.

"Sooo….." I started


End file.
